


Heart and Anchor

by Markuse88



Series: Markuse88 Inktober 2019 [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bi Danny Williams, Danny "Danno" Williams Has A Big Dick, Dirty Talk, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Piercings, So Much Dirty Talk, Uncut Steve McGarrett, bi Steve mcgarrett, hairy Danny Williams, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markuse88/pseuds/Markuse88
Summary: Steve gets hammered with some buddies from Annapolis and wakes up with a new addition to his body. At first, he plans to remove it but kinda falls in love with it. When Danny finds out about it later Steve discovers he's not the only one.As usual, I swear the story is better. My summaries SUCK.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Markuse88 Inktober 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501292
Comments: 11
Kudos: 161





	Heart and Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is like SUUUUUPER late. It's for the 2019 Inktober prompt list. The prompt is Ornament. This is self-edited so all mistakes are mine. Beta-read for content by the amazing Cowandcalf. I would love to hear your thoughts and I hope you enjoy. Also please feel free to offer suggestions for tags as I tend to come up blank.

Ornament – McDanno – Heart and Anchor. 

Steve groaned into his pillow. Consciousness brought with it a pounding headache, body aches, and the taste of something dead in his mouth. Steve was intimately familiar with these symptoms. He was hungover. Moving slowly he rolled onto his side and sat upon the edge of his bed. Every movement hurt and made his stomach roil. Steve kept his eyes closed, he could tell by the light pressing against his eyelids that his curtains were open. Breathing deep through his nose to keep the nauseousness at bay Steve ran through the night before in his head. A few old friends from his Annapolis days had come to the Island for some sort of reunion and had looked him up.

Steve, due to an abundance of vacation time, was on a Governor enforced five days (seven counting the weekend), vacation, and had no problem going out for a few drinks with the guys. He knew that he shouldn’t be hitting the hard stuff due to the liver transplant but he honestly thought he had more tolerance than this.

“Fuck, I’m getting old.” Steve groaned to himself, scrubbing a hand through his hair. He only recalled about three beers and maybe three shots. Then again there was that wicked-looking blue and obscenely sweet one they had foisted on him without telling him what was in it. He was pretty sure that was the kicker. He wasn’t entirely sure how he had got home but the vague memory of the three of them piling into a cab was reassuring.

Scratching over his fuzzy chest and stomach Steve jolted at a sharp pain as he scratched over a piece of gauze at his navel.

Cracking his eyes open Steve looked down to see a large piece of gauze paper-taped over his navel. With a groan, Steve slammed his eyes closed again and, relying on the familiarity of the room stumbled carefully to the bathroom. Once inside he groped for the light switch and flicked it on but kept his eyes shut until he made it to the sink. Careful, to not agitate his stomach, he pealed his gritty eyes open until he was staring at himself blearily in the mirror. He looked like crap, eyes red, and skin sallow. Steve had no memory of undressing the night before but in addition to being shirtless his pants and one of his socks were also off. Shaking his head at himself, and hoping his pants and wallet were somewhere in the house, he turned his attention to the haphazard bandage.

Steve peeled the paper tape and gauze away, curiosity piqued about why it was there, and once it was clear stood staring down at his fuzzy stomach. Of all the things he had expected, a stitched-up cut or an ill-advised drunk tattoo, (even though he knew that you didn’t cover fresh ink with gauze), the reality was far more shocking.

There, surrounded by tanned and furred skin, was a little silver navel ring. Not just any navel ring either. The ball cap of the curved bar was embedded with an obviously fake diamond while the bottom was set with a larger one. Hanging from the setting was a silver anchor with a heart in its middle.

Leaning on the sink with his head in his hands Steve managed to drudge up hazy memories of a drunken dare followed by a dim tattoo parlor. He also, and he would emphatically deny this later, remembered excitedly picking out the little heart and anchor from a tray of jewelry.

He may or may not also remember saying how sweet and sexy it looked. A sentence that caused his buddies to literally fall on the floor laughing.

“Fuck, I am never drinking again.” Steve groaned aloud. 

***

Danny sat at his desk and, through the glass walls, watched Steve across the bullpen in his own office. This wasn’t unusual for him. Danny frequently found himself watching Steve. Even more so in the last few years. The nature of his watching had shifted over the years as well. Before it had just been simple contemplation and a bit of admiration. These days though Danny watched Steve with a kind of longing he wasn’t sure what to do about. The two of them had danced around something for years. A one step-forward and two-steps back kind of dance that never led anywhere. Girlfriends came and went, despite their seeming best efforts, and they always came back toward each other.

With a sigh, Danny turned back to his computer and tried to focus on some paperwork. After only a few minutes though Danny found his thoughts and his eyes turning back to his friend and partner. Danny was a Detective. A very good detective thank-you-very-much. He had a keen eye for things out of the ordinary and suspicious. Now he rarely turned his observational skills toward his friends and family. If he had he might have seen the signs with Rachel, during both their marriage and their affair. However, given his habit of Steve-watching, he sometimes couldn’t help it.

Danny had realized something was up with his friend and partner almost immediately after he had returned from his stay-cation a little over two weeks ago. He had yet to be able to zero in on what the issue was though.

The first few days after his return Steve had been antsy and squirrelly, didn’t seem able to sit down for more than a few moments at a time. He had also kept a peculiar physical distance from the rest of the team, even him (which Danny could admit bothered him). Most oddly was the way he fiddled with his shirt and the waistband of his pants. He was constantly plucking at or smoothing his shirts or adjusting and pushing down his waistband, as though he was uncomfortable or even self-conscious. That struck Danny the most because he had never known Steve to be anything but one-hundred percent comfortable and secure in his appearance. Steve’s complete confidence in that respect was one thing that Danny always admired…and was maybe a little turned on by. 

The rest of the team didn’t seem to notice. He didn’t really blame them though. Adam and Lou didn’t look that closely and Tani and Junior were both too new. The second week after Steve’s vacation they had caught a case and Danny had been forced to shift his focus to actual police work. However, even during the case, Steve had displayed behavior that Danny couldn’t help but notice. In the field, Steve was always the first to TAC up and the last to shed his vest. During the case though Steve had waited till the last minute to suit up and shed the protective gear at the first opportunity once the gunfire had stopped.

At first, Danny had been willing to write it off. Steve had mentioned meeting up and tying one on with some Navy friends from back east while he was off. Danny just figured that they had a little too much to drink and things had gotten a little wild. Danny figured that Steve was probably just nursing some bruises, scuffs, or scrapes. Even now, nearly a month later Steve’s behavior was still a bit off and Danny was beginning to worry. Steve still seemed reluctant to put on a vest and was chomping at the bit to take it off. He had stopped fiddling with his clothing but Danny had noticed that his shirts were a bit looser around the waist instead of the slim fit that he usually sported. What worried Danny most though was that Steve seemed to be frequently resting a hand on his stomach, almost cradling it. He never showed any outward signs of pain but the careful gesture, along with firsthand knowledge that Steve was able to hide traces of discomfort, worried Danny. As the days went by Danny concocted ever more unlikely scenarios, including but not limited to, rejection of his liver, radiation poisoning somehow returning, or god forbid cancer.

Danny knew that if it was something that bad Steve would tell him. They had an agreement now. But Danny was a pessimist and couldn’t help but worry. He had every intention of bringing up his concerns with Steve. He just had to figure out how. Words rarely failed him but Danny couldn’t seem to word the question right even in his own head. Everything he came up with sounded childish or vaguely stalker-like. 

Knocking at his office door pulled Danny out of his thoughts and he turned to find Junior waiting for permission before entering. Danny nodded and the young SEAL stepped in and set a folder on his desk.

“Ballistics is in Sir. The guns we took off the perps match the homicide we were working as well as several other unsolved crimes around the islands.” Danny flipped through the file as Junior spoke. Most of the other crimes were armed robberies, mostly liqueur and convenience stores. There were a few home invasions but no fatalities until the murder they were called in for.

“You and Tani go back through these cases and see if we can tie any of them to our murderer. He’s going away for a long time but the more we can link him to the better.” Danny replied, passing the file back to Junior.

“You think it’s likely he’s responsible for these Sir, they date back almost two years?” Junior’s question was cautious but not disbelieving. Danny smiled at the younger man. It was good to question but the young SEAL still seemed worried about speaking up sometimes.

“It’s possible. The gun could have very easily changed hands over the years but me, I see a pattern of escalation when I look at that file.” Danny nodded at the file as he spoke and Junior looked down at it thoughtfully before nodding along.

“On it Sir.” He replied before leaving the office and calling out to Tani. Danny watched some of the tension leave Junior's shoulders as he walked over to Tani’s office. By the time he opened her door, his stance was substantially looser. Danny just shook his head. Those two would figure it out one of these days. Deciding to give Steve an update Danny got up and headed to Steve’s office. Steve’s door was open, as it usually was, but Danny stood outside it for a moment watching Steve. Steve was once more looking down at his stomach as he ran a hand over it repeatedly. Danny’s own stomach clenched in worry.

“Everything alright there Steve?” The words were out before Danny knew he was even speaking. Steve’s head shot up at the words and while his stroking stopped he didn’t move his hand.

“What, no I’m fine. What’s up?” Steve replied, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands over his stomach.

“What's up with the stomach stroking?” Danny asked, hands in his pockets as he nodded at Steve. Danny’s hackles immediately rose as Steve’s face fell. Only for a moment though before he caught himself.

“I’m hungry, we haven’t had lunch yet. Why don’t you send one of the kids to get the usual’s from Kamekona?” Steve answered with a smile. Danny wanted to protest but starting something in the office was a one-way path to nowhere. Instead, Danny had another idea.

“Can’t, they’re going over the history of the gun. Turns out it’s made the rounds. Might be able to link some of it back to our murderer. What do you say we go grab it instead?” Danny offered and Steve nodded along. Danny was thanking his lucky stars, he could get Steve alone and subtly grill him for info on his health. He wouldn’t even complain about the animals need to drive. The two of them were just about to leave the bullpen when Junior and Tani came rushing out of her office.

“Commander, Detective. We think our murderer might have had an accomplice,” Junior said as the pair rushed to the tech table, “Tani and I made some calls. Our perp fits the general description of a few of the robberies and home invasions. Two of them, just a few months ago, claimed there were two of them. A guy that matches our murderer…and someone else. They think it was a woman.” Junior brought up the case in question and Danny had no choice but to follow Steve to Junior’s side. Twenty Questions would have to wait again.

***

Steve stretched, rolling onto his back. Without thought, his hand dipped under the blanket to stroke his navel piercing. It was becoming a bad habit that he needed to try and break. Now though, in the comfort and privacy of his own bed, he could indulge. He just had to watch it at work. He was pretty sure Danny was getting suspicious; if the blonde’s looks and line of questioning lately was any indicator.

Steve knew he had been acting out of character the last few weeks and he was working on it. He had every intention of taking the piercing out the morning he had discovered it. He had decided to shower and deal with his hangover first. After showering, breakfast, (he had skipped his run and swim), and ibuprofen he had felt human enough to deal with the fiddly piece of jewelry. However, as he once more stood shirtless in front of his bathroom mirror, he found himself hesitating.

He had looked himself over in the mirror. Trim and fit, a bit furry, hair still buzzed from their quarantine stay, before zeroing in on the little piercing. Steve realized that he liked it. The jewelry itself was kind of sexy looking and Steve liked how it looked on him. He was secure enough in his masculinity to be able to admit that he liked the little touch of delicateness on his body. It made him feel…sexy…and maybe a bit…naughty. Steve had blushed furiously at his train of thought but pulled his shirt back on and went to look up piercing care.

The first few weeks had been a bit difficult. The piercing had been sore but that hadn’t been the main problem, (even if it did necessitate some looser shirts and the frequent need to adjust his waistband), Steve had just worried about damaging it. Once the soreness eased up though Steve had found wearing a bandage had been enough to protect it. Getting the tightness right and making sure the adhesive didn’t get stuck on the jewelry was just a minor annoyance. Now that it was nearing the month mark though and Steve was beginning to feel more at ease, he just had to stop touching it through his clothes at work. He hadn’t told the rest of the team about it, which was a bit difficult given he lived with Junior. Steve wasn’t sure why he was being so secretive about it. He knew he should at least tell Danny, he could tell the man was both curious and, knowing Danny, likely worried.

Rolling out of bed Steve padded over to the bathroom, still absently stroking his piercing and belly button, to gather up his supplies. He would tell Danny about it next time he saw him. Danny would probably rib him a little bit but that was ok. That was their relationship. They teased and bantered. Sometimes bordering on flirty. That was deliberate on Steve’s part, and he was pretty sure it was on Danny’s too. Steve just wasn’t sure how to take further. If he even should. Having Danny in his life, in any capacity, was too amazing to risk. Supplies in hand Steve headed downstairs to get ready for a swim. As he went though he had to wonder if it would be a risk after all. Girlfriends came and went while He and Danny always seemed to come back around to each other. Maybe that was a sign. Steve just shook his head to banish those thoughts. Today wasn’t the day for that. It was Saturday, Junior was helping his parents for the weekend, and save for Eddie he had the house to himself.

“Eddie lets go. Swim time.” Steve called from the lanai as he dropped his boxers and pulled on his trunks.

***

Danny sat in his car, in Steve’s driveway, debating with himself on whether or not to get out. He knew Steve would be home alone. If he was going to confront his friend on his strange behavior, today would be the day to do it. They had just wrapped their last case, tracking down the mildly insane girlfriend of their most recent murderer. Turns out she had been the mastermind behind the guys' descent into criminal life. She had goaded and manipulated him into the robberies, the home invasions, and ultimately the kidnapping and murder of a local business owner who had turned out to be her uncle. The uncle had apparently cheated the woman out of an inheritance from her mother.

Danny could understand being pissed but going off your rocker and committing a string of robberies culminating in murder with your boyfriend was a special level of crazy. With a sigh, Danny pushed that particular brand of insanity into the back of his mind, got out of the car, and headed inside.

“Steve, you up?” Danny called, letting himself in with his key. There was no answer, nor did Eddie come when Danny called. Danny didn’t let himself worry and headed toward the lanai. His suspicions were correct when he saw Steve’s underwear laying by one of the chairs. Danny picked up the garment, they were the basic plaid patterned; silky, and warm to touch. Danny wondered if it was body warmth, wondered how long ago Steve had shed them for his trunks. Thumbing the open fly Danny pictured Steve in them. They were the most clichéd men's undergarments ever but Steve could pull them off.

Danny could see it with ease. The long, lean lines of Steve’s body, bare save for the garment in his hands. The easy-access opening distended a bit, showing off a peak of silky skin underneath, it would be easy to push it aside for a better…Danny dropped the garment and yanked his thoughts away. Embarrassment and arousal colored his face in equal measures, (possibly coupled with a tiny amount of shame), as he turned and headed toward the chairs Steve had set up close to the surf.

“For shit’s sakes Williams, get a grip. You’re here to talk to your friend about possible medical issues. Not get off to pervy thoughts while pawing his fucking boxers. Today is not the day to deal with your latent bisexual tendencies and unrequited crush.” Danny chided himself as he stomped away. The word crush left a bitter taste in his mouth. It seemed such a pale word to describe what he felt for Steve. Love, he loved Steve. He had for a long time. He just wasn’t sure when that had changed from brotherly love to the jump your bones, cook you breakfast, hold your hand and grow old together, kind of love. He just knew that it had somewhere along the way. Danny had denied it for a while, he was the king of Repression, but after Melissa…He had accepted it. Despite that though he had no immediate plans to do anything about it. He and Steve were in a good place in their relationship. Danny could live with what they had. He just had to control his dick.

Danny left off his chiding and stopped in his tracks as Steve emerged from the water with Eddie at his side. Even after all these years watching Steve coming out the ocean was still a breathtaking sight. The water always seemed to cling to him, to pull at him, no matter the tide. As though he were some sea-borne god that the ocean was reluctant to let leave her boundaries. Even Eddie, splashing frenetically at his side, didn’t mar the vision. What did though was the sight of the large bandage on Steve’s stomach. Worry and relief in equal measures flooded through Danny as he un-stuck his feet and continued his path. On one hand, if Steve was swimming and smiling, (Steve hadn’t noticed him yet), then whatever that bandage was covering couldn’t be too bad. On the other though it was obviously something there that Steve hadn’t felt comfortable sharing. If it was something that Steve couldn’t share with him it couldn’t be good.

“Danno…hey…uh…what are you doing here?” Danny hadn’t realized he had halted at the chairs until Steve spoke. The other man was looking confused and had his towel clutched to his torso.

“I’m here to talk to you about whatever it is that’s been making you act weird.” Danny replied, pointing at Steve’s towel-covered torso. Steve looked down as though he could see through the fabric before looking back at him. The expression on his face immediately had Danny’s hackles up and he knew that Steve was about to try and brush him off.

“Don’t you even think about it, Steven. I want to know what’s had you so distracted in the last few weeks. You know I really thought we were past this. After the radiation poisoning and stress management intervention. I thought we had an agreement. Sure we didn’t say it but I thought it was understood. Like the way I let you drive my car without complaint because you have control issues. But I guess maybe I was wrong.” Danny was well aware he was ranting, likely blowing things out of proportion, but he couldn’t fight his nature. When he finally managed to reign it in he met Steve’s eyes to find the schmuck smiling at him with that goofy smile Danny knew Steve only gave him.

“Danno…you rant about me driving your car at least once a week.” Was Steve’s goofy smiling reply. Danny immediately felt himself soften at Steve’s fond tone. Another thing he had never experienced Steve using on someone else. Danny, however, wasn’t ready to throw in the towel just yet. Instead, he moved a step closer and put on his most earnest expression.

“Steve, what’s going on, what’s with the bandage?” Danny pitched his voice cajoling. Steve’s smile faltered a bit and a minute blush spread across Steve’s nose and cheek.

***

Steve shied at Danny’s question. It was dumb, he had planned to do this, probably later today since it was Saturday and Danny didn’t have the kids. Steve just figured he would have a few more hours to prepare. He didn’t know why this felt like a big deal. It was just a fucking piercing for Pete’s sake.

“You cannot laugh.” Steve found himself saying. It was ridiculous because that was just how he and Danny were. Danny, to his surprise, looked momentarily confused before nodding.

“Scouts Honor.” Danny told him with the Scout’s salute.

“You were kicked out of the Scouts Danno.” Steve replied but turned his attention to carefully peeling off the large waterproof bandage. He had been pissed off when he found out that it could take a belly button piercing up to six months to heal, and that he should avoid swimming with it until then. For the first few weeks he had abstained from his morning swims but quickly found himself restless and off-put without them. Unwilling to take out the piercing Steve had done some more research and found a solution. The solution was a large waterproof bandage that covered his entire navel area. He had tested them in the tub and shower first, to make sure they stayed on; and was pleased that they did. The inner pad was thick and comfortable against the piercing. The only problem was the irritation from putting them on and taking them off every day, but with some salve and patience, Steve was dealing.

With the bandage off Steve tossed it on the table and moved to grab a wet wipe and saline spray to give it a quick cleaning. Before he could though Danny was in his space. Danny was in his space with his left hand gripping his side, just above the waistband of his boardies, while his right was splayed over the side of his stomach.

“D…Danno..what are you…” Steve stuttered out before biting the sentence off to suppress a groan. Danny’s thumb was stroking around his belly button. Never touching the piercing itself but as close as he could without doing so.

“When…when did you do this?” Danny’s voice was quiet and a bit strangled. Steve wanted to laugh, it should have been obvious when he did it, but Danny was now thumbing the edges of his belly button. The sensation sent little shots of pleasure through him. He had known the area was more sensitive from his own touching but he didn’t realize that it would be this erotic when touched by someone else.

Then again, maybe it was just Danny.

“When…when I went out while I was on vacation. We got drunk and I got dared. Was gonna take it out but…” Steve managed to get out but stopped himself as heat rose in his cheeks. His body was flooded with thoughts and feelings and it was making his head swim. He both did and didn’t want to tell Danny about why he kept it. How much he liked the way it looked, the way he looked with it. How it made him feel sexy in a naughty kind of way. He didn’t want Danny to think he was weird. But Danny was touching him, his left hand gripping him so hard Steve would be surprised if he didn’t have bruises later, while his right was splayed out hot and flat along his stomach with his thumb still stroking in lazy swaths in and around his navel. Couple that with the way Danny hadn’t taken his eyes off the area…surely that all meant something

“I like it. Like the way it looks, the way I look with it. Like the way it feels and makes me feel.” Steve spoke in a rush, squeezing his eyes shut and bowing his head a little as arousal and embarrassment mixed in him.

Danny hummed and the hand that had been gripping his hip began to move upward. Steve shuddered and without realizing he was doing it latched onto Danny’s hips as the hand slid over his upper stomach, caressing his pecs and slipping around to grip the back of his neck.

“I like the way it looks too…and how you look in it,” Danny’s voice was quiet but laced with a heat that had Steve opening his eyes to meet Danny’s gaze, ”You’ve always been sexy babe, hot like fucking burning, and this just adds to it.” Danny punctuated his sentence by scratching the bottom rim of his navel, (well away from the pierced top), very lightly. Steve groaned as the surprisingly pleasant sensation went straight to his cock, which had been achingly hard since Danny had started touching him.

“You think I’m hot?” Steve asked and could have kicked himself at the stupidity of his question. Danny just chuckled and moved his right hand from Steve’s waist to the back of his neck with his left, lacing his fingers together.

The move brought them close enough that not only could Steve feel the heat radiating off Danny’s body but the obscene bulge of his board shorts was pressed against Danny’s waist.

“I have to think about old nuns when you take your shirt off and remind myself not to stare at your ass.” Danny told him and Steve groaned aloud, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Danny’s.

“The way your chest hair peeks out of your shirt, knowing how hairy you are, makes my cock hard. I check out your ass whenever I get the chance.” Steve confessed; voice quiet in their closeness.

Danny groaned in return and it was the only warning Steve got before the space between them was closed and Danny’s lips were on his. It was harsh and rough, clacking teeth and too much tongue as they both instinctually fought for the upper hand. Just like every aspect of their partnership though it was fast to smooth out into an easy give and take. They moved together, sharing breaths and chasing each other’s taste back and forth in a dance of surrender and control.

Needing a break to catch his breath, and more importantly to speak, Steve broke the kiss but kept his forehead against Danny’s

“I don’t know where this is going but I gotta know where you want it to go,” Steve confessed breathlessly, “Love you Danny, wanna be with you. Have for a long time. Don’t want a one-off, don’t just want sex. Want you, all of you.” Eyes squeezed shut tight Steve waited for Danny’s answer. Worried it wouldn’t match his own.

He felt Danny press a kiss to his tight lips, feeling a smile in the gesture, before he pressed their cheeks together. The scratching of their stubble made Steve shudder.

“Love you too babe…so whaddya say we go upstairs and rub off on each other like a pair of horny teenagers, then tonight we get things started with a proper date?” Danny’s words made Steve groan again and it was only the desire not to mar the moment by getting socked in the jaw that prevented him from throwing Danny over his shoulder and making a mad dash to the house.

Instead, Steve pressed a kiss to Danny’s scruffy cheek, and grabbed his hand, tugging him toward the house. Danny followed him willingly, Eddie trotting at their heels.

“Did you move my boxers?” Steve asked as they passed into the house, noting they were on the deck chair arm instead of the floor where he had dropped them. Danny made an inarticulate sound and Steve looked at him to see the other man blushing.

“You shouldn’t just leave stuff on the ground.” Danny grumbled without meeting his eye. Steve smiled but said nothing as another jolt of heat ran through him. It was ridiculous, just the idea of Danny holding his underwear was making him hot.

Eddie took off to parts unknown as Steve pulled Danny up the stairs to his room. Tossing his boxers into the hamper Steve turned and pulled Danny back into his space and ducked down for another kiss. The intensity from the beach had morphed into a steady burn that heated his whole body as he chased the flavor of Danny. Sugar, mint, coffee, and something that was just Danny. Danny’s hands, which had been running over his chest and sides, blunt nails scratching gently down his back, were suddenly on his chest. The air left his lungs as Danny shoved him back onto the bed.

“I wasn’t done.” Steve whined, not caring how he sounded.

Danny didn’t respond. Instead, he toed off his shoes and socks before pulling off his t-shirt. Any further protests died on his lips once Danny’s torso was exposed. Steve spent years fighting the urge to touch Danny any time his shirt was off. It was a heady feeling to realize now he didn’t have to. Steve reached out and Danny stepped willingly into his space once more. Steve gripped Danny's hips and nuzzled into the course, golden fur on Danny’s stomach. Even under the clean scent of soap was the warm, spicy scent of Danny and it made his pulse quicken.

“Always loved how hairy you are. Always wanted to touch.” Steve mumbled, rubbing his face and cheeks against Danny’s stomach.

“I’m all yours now babe. You can touch as much as you want now. Whenever you want. Within reason.” Danny laughed and Steve chuckled into Danny’s stomach. That probably meant no office nookie. Steve continued to nuzzle into Danny’s fur while he moved his hands on to Danny’s pants. Without looking he popped the button and pulled down the zipper. He swallowed hard as Danny’s jeans fell to the floor, revealing the hefty bulge contained in Danny’s tight boxer briefs. Danny’s hand in his hair made Steve look up and the stark want in Danny’s eyes made Steve’s throat tight.

Without breaking eye contact with Danny, Steve gripped the waistband of Danny’s underwear and pulled them down. Steve tore his eyes away from Danny’s as the latter’s cock sprang free. Steve’s breath stuttered as he took in the sight. Danny was amazing. Danny wasn’t absurdly large but he was both longer and thicker than one would suspect a man of his stature to be. Danny hissed as Steve wrapped his hand around the length and the heat of it made Steve shiver. Danny was so hard but his skin so soft, like silk over steel. Steve gave an experimental stroke, slow and dry. Danny groaned, hips stuttering in an aborted thrust. Pre-cum dripped from the slit of Danny’s cock but not enough to smooth the way so, ignoring Danny’s whine of protest, Steve let go of him long enough to grab the bottle of lube from in his bedside table.

“Isn’t that better?” Steve asked once he wrapped a newly slick hand around Danny’s thick cock. Danny’s only answer was a choked off moan as Steve began to stroke him slowly. Tearing his eyes from the flushed, flared head of Danny’s cock Steve looked up to Danny. His eyes were closed and his face was screwed up in pleasure. Steve smiled before gripping Danny’s leg with his free hand and once more nuzzled into Danny’s furry abdomen, this time nosing further down until he met the thick, dark blonde curls at the base of Danny’s cock. Steve breathed deep, mouthwatering, as Danny’s scent assaulted him.

Still clean and warm but richer now, muskier with man and arousal. Ignoring the smears of lube on his face from brushing his own hand and Danny’s cock Steve moved lower until he reached Danny’s heavy nuts.

Moving down to his knees Steve nosed along them, Danny smelled so good that Steve found himself taking one between his lips. The flavor; sweat, salt, and Danny filled his mouth and Steve moaned. Danny too groaned at the action and Steve Felt a hand gripping tightly to his hair.

“Fucking hell, Steve.” Danny spoke his name like a plea and Steve continued on, going back and forth between Danny’s balls, cradling them with lips and tongue in turn. Losing himself to the smell, taste, and sound of Danny Steve was taken completely by shock when Danny suddenly pulled far enough away that Steve was cooled as new air rushed between them.

“Wha…” Was all Steve got out before he was hauled up by strong hands under his armpits. Before he could register what was happening he was being manhandled, practically thrown, back onto the bed. Danny stood over him, flushed from his hairline to the root of his slick, ruddy, cock. Despite still wearing his board shorts, now tented obscenely by his own achingly hard prick, the undisguised want and arousal on Danny’s face made Steve feel stripped bare. Vulnerable but also wanted, desired, needed. Danny’s gaze turned predatory as he stepped between his legs and reached for the waistband of his shorts. Steve lifted his hips then drew his legs up and let Danny really strip him bare. Danny stepped between his legs as Steve let them fall open. Steve shivered as Danny reached for him, letting his fingertips graze over his tight balls and along his shaft before wrapping a firm, rough hand, around him.

“Fucking uncut, god damn.” The words left Danny’s mouth in a growl and Steve was momentarily wary. Neither Catharine nor Lynn had been thrilled with him being uncircumcised, it had bothered Steve but not enough to affect their sex lives. He had been too caught up with what was happening between them to think about how Danny would feel. Steve opened his mouth to say something, what he wasn’t sure, only to close it with a snap as Danny stroked him, manipulating the extra skin perfectly. He watched through heavy-lidded eyes as Danny dropped slowly to his knees.

***

Danny couldn’t take his eyes off Steve’s cock. It was beautiful, just like the rest of Steve. Longer than average with the barest hint of an upward curve, and uncut. Even fully, and obviously achingly, hard he still had enough loose skin, thick and velvety, to fully cover his glands, and then some, on an upstroke. Only one of Danny’s two past boyfriends had been uncut but Paul had never been comfortable enough to let Danny really play with and explore it. He hoped Steve would be willing to let him live vicariously through him.

Head resting on Steve’s muscular thigh Danny shuffled forward and nosed at Steve's tight, lightly furred, balls. Warm, spicy male overlaid with sweat and sea-salt had his head reeling and his mouth-watering. Without hesitation, Danny opened his mouth to cradle them with his lips and tongue. Suckling at them Danny hummed at how good Steve tasted. Steve moaned and swore above him and Danny was sorely tempted to finish Steve off just like this, hand slowly stroking his cock while he worshipped his nuts with his mouth. A greater part of him though wanted to act out the vision he had on the beach, Steve hot and pressed tight against him, moving together, touching, kissing, and sharing breath. Besides, there would be more time for this later. Danny would make sure of it. With one last lick, Danny moved away. Without letting go of Steve's cock Danny stood up before straddling Steve’s hips, resting his cock alongside Steve’s.

“Danno.” Steve moaned out, reaching out with big hands to latch onto his hips as Danny used his hands to encircle them both.

“Yea babe…feels good, doesn’t it? Dicks pressed tight and hot together. Nuts brushing against each other.” The words fell from Danny’s mouth as he stroked them together. Steve only moaned in response, thrusting his hips a bit, his grip on Danny’s tightening. Danny kept it up for a moment more before letting go of them. He smirked a bit at Steve’s whine of protest turned into a whimper as he lay down fully against him, pressing together from hip to chest. Danny ground his hips, forcing their pricks to rub together, sweat, lube, and precum making the movement wet and slick. 

“Told you we were gonna do this like horny high schoolers babe. Wet and messy, cum sticky and slick between us. Gonna feel so good.” Danny rumbled into Steve’s throat between licks and nips at his skin. Steve’s hands roamed over his back and sides as Danny continued his exploration of Steve’s neck and shoulder. A normally well-controlled possessive streak urged Danny to mark Steve up, stake a claim that couldn’t be misunderstood. Danny though managed to keep any damage below the collar line. They were just settling into a good rhythm, enjoying the feel of Steve against him, when Steve’s arms and legs were suddenly wrapped around him. Before he realized it Danny found himself on his back with Steve panting and sweating above him, cool air rushing between their no longer touching bodies.

“If you wanted to be on top all you had to do was say so, Steven.” Danny complained lightly, reaching out to pull Steve back down against him. Steve though, the stubborn jackass, wouldn’t move. He did, however, lean down to press their foreheads together.

“Didn’t want to. Like you on top of me, ‘round me. Wanted to feel you on me. Just couldn’t, not like that. It’s not fully healed yet and I got no bandages nearby. And I’m not getting out of bed.” Steve mumbled, breath hot against his face. It took a moment but Danny realized what he was talking about. Reaching out he carefully traced the area around the piercing without touching it.

“Yea we can’t have anything happening to this baby,” Steve shuddered as Danny touched him, “So, for now, we can do it this way…or maybe we can try something else.”

“What…what did you have in mind?” Steve asked him, rubbing their noses together.

“Hmm, how bout you rub off on me, and then I’ll kneel over you and jerk off on your chest while you rub my nuts?” Danny offered before coughing out a breath as Steve fell bodily against him.

***

Steve groaned into Danny’s sweaty neck as the man ran his hands over his back and sides. Danny’s mouth, god damn. He wasn’t surprised at Danny being mouthy in bed, but fuck, the things he said. Steve was pretty sure he could cum, hands-free, if Danny just kept talking dirty to him.

Fuck they were gonna have to do that later. Instead, he moved onto his forearms, so he wasn’t completely laying on Danny, and moved until his legs were slotted with Danny’s, his cock pressed to Danny’s hip. Danny’s hands kept running over his body as Steve settled into a rhythm.

“That’s it, babe, chase it. Gonna feel good ain’t it, letting go. Gonna feel good for me too, wanna feel your cum hot and wet all over me. Rub it into my skin, maybe jerk my cock with it.” Steve bit down on Danny’s shoulder at the images Danny was putting into his mind. Fuck, he couldn’t take it. He wanted it so much, wanted to cum on Danny’s body. Wanted to watch the other man rub it into his furry skin, use it to jerk his fat cock. Without a thought, he moved to reach between them only to stop as Danny swatted at his ass cheek.

“Ah, ah, ah Steven, no hands. You don’t need them anyway. You can cum just like this can’t you?” Danny admonished, voice a husky whisper in his ear.

Steve whimpered as heat rushed through him, settling in his balls as they drew tight to his body. Danny was right, he didn’t need his hands; instead, he pressed more firmly against Danny’s hip and ground harder as he sucked the sweat from Danny’s throat. As his orgasm approached Steve was dimly aware of Danny gripping tightly to the back of his head with one hand while the other held his side. He was whispering something to himself that Steve didn’t catch but he was sure it was something filthy. He wanted to hear it. Just before his cock erupted he levered himself up so that his prick could spurt freely across Danny’s torso.

The force of his orgasm coupled with the strain of holding himself up had Steve’s arms shaking. Just when he thought he would collapse before he finished shooting Danny was there, just like he always was, and manhandled him until he was laying on his side.

“Danny…” Steve couldn’t be embarrassed by the way he whined out Danny’s name as the other man took hold his of cock, milking him through the last of his orgasm.

“You’re beautiful when you cum babe, your expression; the way your whole body flushes. Wanna see it over and over.” Danny whispered into his hair, hand still working his slowly softening manhood.

“Want you to cum too Danno, want you to shoot it all over me like you promised.” Steve managed to rasp out, forcing open eyes he didn’t remember closing to look up at Danny.

Danny, braced on one arm while his free hand continued to tease his semi-hard cock and play with his foreskin, was looking down at him with a wicked grin. Steve licked his lips at the predatory look. Without a word, Danny let go of his cock and moved until he was on his knees. Legs spread wide Danny sat back on his heels and, using the same hand he had used to milk Steve through the last of his orgasm, began to slowly stroke his heavy cock.

“You gonna help me out, Steven?” Danny’s question tore Steve from his thoughts. He had been transfixed, watching the ruddy head of Danny's large cock disappear into his fist only to bloom back out a moment later. Steve had been envisioning the fat organ inside him, in his ass, opening him up. It would hurt some, he was sure, but it would also feel so good. With a mental shake, Steve banished that thought for later examination and instead focused back on the present. His hand shook slightly as he reached out to cradle Danny’s balls. Despite Danny’s obvious arousal they still hung loose and heavy, more than filling his hand. Suddenly a bit nervous Steve gave them a gentle roll and squeeze, not wanting to hurt Danny.

“Yea babe, that’s it. Give’em a tug, bit of squeeze. I don’t mind it a bit rough.” Danny rasped at him, grinding down into Steve’s grip. Steve followed Danny’s instructions, firming his grip and massaging Danny’s heavy balls, making Danny moan.

Steve kept it up, rolling, squeezing and tugging at Danny’s nuts. He let his eyes travel up Danny’s lean, furry torso; drinking in the sight of Danny jerking off. When his eyes met Danny’s the other man gave him a wicked smile and let go of his prick. Steve watched as Danny, braced on his opposite hand, used the one he had been jerking himself with to collect the cum Steve had released.

“Look at this fucking mess Steven. Emptied your nuts all over me. Least I can put it to good use.” Danny spoke in a nonchalant, matter-of-fact way as he collected the pearly streaks and gobs of cum across his torso. Steve could only watch, dumbstruck, as Danny smeared the fluid on his own flushed prick. Steve’s mouth instantly went dry and his soft cock gave an interested twitch as Danny returned to masturbating, using his cum as lube.

“Oh Yea,” Danny moaned as he stroked himself. Free hand now rubbing his own stomach and chest, “That feels good, using your cum to jerk my cock. You shot fucking bucketful’s, more than enough to get off with.” Danny’s strokes sped up and Steve felt his balls tighten minutely.

“Cum for me Danny, cum on me. Wanna feel you on me, rub it into my skin.” The raspy, lustful words that tumbled out of his own mouth surprised Steve. He had never been particularly vocal during sex before. Something past partners had lamented. Danny though was always telling him to use his words and was frequently the cause of him doing so. It shouldn’t surprise him that it extended to sex.

“Fuck yes babe, gonna soak you in it. Rub it all over your chest, massage it into your cock; your balls.” The words left Danny in a breathy groan.

Steve actually moaned at the idea of Danny rubbing his cum into his cock and balls. He was half-hard and not sure if he could go again just yet but fuck if it wasn’t a hot visual. Before Steve could give it any more thought though Danny was moving, dislodging his hand, and shuffling closer; adjusting the way he was facing. It took Steve a moment to realize Danny had moved to ensure that he wouldn’t cum on his piercing.

“Get ready babe, hear it comes. Fuck, fuck, fuuuck.” Danny’s moaned words filled the room as he came, back arched and chest flushed.

Steve was mesmerized by the sight of Danny’s heavy cock erupting. Milky cum landed hotly on Steve’s chest and throat as Danny more closely directed his prick toward him. Salt and musk assaulted Steve’s nose and made his mouth water; he wanted to taste. He didn’t want to take it off his skin though, he wanted to drink it directly from Danny’s dick.

‘Next time.’ Steve thought foggily in the back of his mind. Instead, he brought a hand up, intent on rubbing Danny’s cum into his skin, but his hand was batted away by Danny.

“That’s my job.” Danny’s voice held the edge of a growl and Steve tore his eyes away from Danny’s slowly softening prick to focus on his lovers' face. Danny was staring down at him with a hungry look that made Steve’s heart stutter. Before he could say anything in reply Danny was leaning down and sealing their lips together in a wet, messy kiss, one hand bracing him on the bed while the other rubbed through the sticky streaks of cum on his chest.

Steve moaned into the kiss, letting Danny plunder his mouth, with one hand gripping tightly to the back of his neck while the other snuck back between Danny’s legs. Danny honest-to-god whimpered into the kiss as Steve resumed rubbing and tugging at his heavy nuts. Steve didn’t get to play long though before Danny made good on his promise. Steve could only huff and stare as Danny broke their kiss and with a wicked look moved his cum covered hand down to stroke and squeeze Steve's half-hard cock.

“Fuck, Danny.” Steve yelped, trying and failing, to wiggle out of Danny’s grip as the latter engulfed the sensitive head of his cock in a sticky hand.

“I fully plan on that, eventually.” Danny rasped as he nosed at his neck and shoulder. Steve didn’t have the brainpower to process that statement, nor how much he wanted that eventually. He was too busy trying to cope with the near painful pleasure that Danny’s ministrations were sending through his system.

Before Steve could make another attempt to struggle away Danny released his oversensitive prick and instead moved on to cup and rub at his balls. His fingers even dipping further back to rub at Steve’s perineum. Steve let himself enjoy the feeling of Danny’s rough hand and strong fingers massaging his tender balls before he was able to get control of his body again. When he had he wrapped his arms around Danny and rolled them both on to their side.

“I wasn’t done playing yet.” Danny grumbled, arms going around his waist.

Steve though ignored him and, with a sticky hand, tipped Danny’s face up and pressed their lips together. Danny opened up to him willingly and Steve sighed into Danny’s mouth. Steve wasn’t sure how long the two of them spent slowly making out and running their hands over one another’s bodies. It was a remarkably PG way to follow up on what they had just done but Steve thoroughly enjoyed it.

“Before dinner, I want a nap and a shower.” Danny rasped out once they finally broke apart. Steve smiled and nudged his nose against Danny’s before rolling out of bed.

“You coming?” Steve beckoned with a smile and nod toward the bathroom.

***

Danny watched Steve’s naked ass as he walked into the ensuite. It was a damn fine ass that he fully intended to appreciate at a later date. But for now, he took a moment to wallow into the bedding, loving the scent of sweat and cum, before rolling out of bed to follow Steve into the bathroom. Steve already had the water going by the time he got there and was waiting with a smile.

“Is that thing even big enough for two people?” Danny asked, moving to lean into Steve’s body. Danny loved the feel of their naked bodies pressed together. Steve smiled wider at him, moving his hands down to cup Danny’s ass. Danny may or may not have pushed back a little into the grip.

“It’s a bit cramped but I don’t think we’ll have a problem with close quarters.” Steve replied with a smirk before pressing Danny toward the frosted glass of the shower. Danny went willingly and moments later was enjoying the feel of hot water cascading over him. They took it in turns washing each other with bare, soapy hands. Danny took care around Steve’s piercing and paid special attention to his soft cock. Partly because he enjoyed playing with the thick, loose skin, and partly because he knew how important it was to keep it clean.

The fact that Steve was still sensitive enough to dance out of his grip in the showers' limited space was also a plus.

Steve got his revenge though when it was his turn. Danny couldn’t really find it in him to be mad though. The feeling of Steve’s strong, broad hands running over his furry torso was heavenly. He didn’t even mind the very unmanly giggles that forced themselves past his lips when Steve his dug fingers into his armpits. Eventually, the water started to chill so after a quick rinse they returned to the bedroom. Danny helped Steve change wrecked bedding before they fell back into bed together. Naked and wrapped up in each other.

Danny was laying his head on Steve’s chest, arms wrapped around his waist with one of Steve’s hands idly playing with his hair, when a thought occurred to him.

“Why do you bother with lube if you’re uncut? A smooth, slick jack is great but I’ve read using skin is so much better.” Danny knew it was a stupid question the second it left his lips, there were many uses for lube besides jerking off, but his brain wasn’t fully engaged so he cut himself some slack.

Steve for his part didn’t seem to mind the absurdity of the question. He merely gave a brief chuckle before answering.

“Until today my bisexuality was purely suppositional…despite that though I’ve been known to use a…um…well a prostate wand. Lube makes for a much easier time of it.” Steve’s voice was mildly embarrassed and Danny grinned against Steve’s skin. Before he could imagine just how hot it would be to watch Steve with a toy in his ass the exact nature of his statement caught up to him.

Disengaging from Steve’s side Danny sat up on his knees and met Steve’s confused expression with one of his own.

“Wait…you’re saying that today, that this, was your first time with a guy?” Danny asked and Steve’s expression immediately went from confused to bashful.

“Yea…I mean I’ve always found guys attractive in an appreciative sense but I’ve never acted on it. Never wanted to until I met you…is that ok?” The worry on Steve’s face and in his voice had Danny straddling Steve’s hips, ignoring the enticing way their soft junk pressed together, and pulled the man up for a soft kiss.

“Of course that’s ok babe…I just…I wish you had told me beforehand. I…I would have done things differently.” Danny confessed once they pulled apart.

“Different how Danno?” Steve asked, hands-on Danny’s hips.

“I wouldn’t have been so…dirty…so nasty. I would have…I would have done it the right way. I would have taken you out for a nice dinner. Wined and dined you. I would have made it good for you, romantic. Instead, I let the dirty thoughts running through my head run right out my mouth.” Danny confessed, feeling a bit of shame creeping up his spine. Steve had had a lot of rough and tumble in his life. It might have been sappy but Danny felt like Steve deserved more than a quick and dirty rub-off for a first time. Danny was just about to apologize again when Steve sat up and sealed their lips together in a quick kiss.

“Danny, don’t be a dumbass,” Steve laughed as he pulled back, “Danny, our whole relationship has been a study in ass-backward. For fuck's sake, our friendship started with you clocking me in the jaw. Why should this be any different. So we skipped a few steps. We can backtrack later.” Steve laid back and smiled up at him with a shit-eating grin. Danny had to admit that Steve had a point. Their relationship thus far had been far from normal. Feeling relieved Danny smiled and moved to lay next to Steve, dragging the other man with him and tangling their legs together.

“Besides,” Steve went on after wrapping and arm around his waist and pulling him in until they were flush from fuzzy navels to ankle, “I uh…I really liked your talking.” Steve blushed as he spoke and Danny felt his heartbeat tick up.

“You…you’re serious?” Danny asked in disbelief, searching Steve’s face for signs of a lie. Sugarcoating things for each other wasn’t their style but with his history in this area, he had to wonder.

“Of course I’m serious Danny, why is that even a question?” Steve went from blushing to confused in an instant.

Danny sighed and tried to roll on to his back but Steve didn’t let him go. Instead, he craned his neck to stare awkwardly at the ceiling.

“I’ve always been…mouthy, don’t snicker you asshole,” Danny warned as Steve stifled a laugh, “Even in bed. You heard it earlier…my brain to mouth filter gets shut off…Steve, I swear you laugh again.” Danny warned and Steve choked back a laugh and held on to him tighter.

“Sorry, Danno.” Steve mumbled out, sincere if a bit amused and Danny went on.

“I don’t do it all the time. A lot, but not always. Usually when I’m really hopped up. Rachael always hated it. Said it made her feel cheap…like I didn’t respect her. Gabby…She was more tolerant but didn’t like it either. With them, I always tried to keep it buttoned up, literally biting my lip sometimes. Melissa…she liked it…she liked it a bit too much really. Wanted me to do it all the time. Which, as I said before, I didn’t. I don’t. With her, it kind of turned from something I liked doing to something I had to force even when I wasn’t feeling it.” Danny didn’t turn away from the ceiling, even though his neck was screaming at him to do so, once he finished talking. Steve should know but Danny still felt like he might have ruined things by talking about his ex’s after literally their first time in bed together.

Steve, thankfully, didn’t try to make him look at him but instead pressed kisses to his cheek, temple, and forehead until Danny made himself face him once more. Steve was smiling at him with a wide, sweet grin and bright eyes.

“I love listening to you talk Danny. Whether it’s bitching at me for something I did in the field, listening to the latest tale of Grace and Charlie, or even your long-winded tangents on New Jersey-“

“I do not go on tangents, Steven. I share nostalgic stories of my home state. Which I love and miss.” Danny felt compelled to interrupt.

“Anyway,” Steve went on without acknowledging him, that was fine, he’d get him back later, “I like the sound of your voice. That includes your dirty talking. It was hot Danny. You don’t have to censor yourself with me. You can do it as much or as little as you want.” Danny’s stomach unclenched as Steve finished and he wriggled around until they were nose to nose so he could press a kiss to Steve’s lips. It was nice to know that he didn’t have to close off an aspect of his sex life he really enjoyed. He still planned to woo Steve properly, wine and dine him, because he wanted to and because Steve deserved it.

“In fact,” Steve whispered once they had pulled apart and settled down, eyes closed, for what Danny hoped would be a nice nap before the dinner he had promised earlier, “I’m pretty sure I could cum just listening to you talk and my prostate massager.” Blood rushed to his cock as the words conjured images in his mind.

“When did you say this would fully heal?” Danny asked breathlessly as he made a wide circle around Steve’s belly button with one fingertip. Steve shivered a bit as he answered.

“It’s mostly healed now. I think. I read online that it could take up to six months for it to heal fully inside. That’s why I cover it to swim, and sometimes at work. I probably touch it more than I should…I like to stroke it. You… you can touch it a bit too, if you want.” Steve offered and Danny smiled.

“Oh, I will…but I want to do more than touch it. I want to lick it, taste the metal and skin. Wanna jerk off on it and lick my load off of it.” Danny whispered, making his voice as filthy sounding as possible.

“Fuck Danny.” Steve groaned, hips stuttering against his own.

Dinner might have to wait another night.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be expanded later on. I have no immediate ideas for it but I would love to write more in this universe. Maybe a true first time with Bottom!Steve? I am not sure. I am TOTALLY open to advice and suggestions though.  
> You can see the jewelry and the original idea on my Tumblr.  
> I really hope you all enjoyed it and I would LOVE to hear your thoughts. Find me at my Tumblr https://mcdannoangelwolf.tumblr.com/
> 
> Jewelry and Original idea.  
> https://mcdannoangelwolf.tumblr.com/post/185220764565/i-saw-this-on-amazon-and-a-mcdanno-immediately


End file.
